In the information security context, an entity may commonly rely on third party servers and applications to run its various systems. As a result, security issues and vulnerabilities which compromise the third party servers and applications may in turn create a security threat to the entity's systems. Accordingly, there is a need for a way to efficiently and effectively identify third party security threats.